1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board and a display device having the printed circuit board. More particularly, the present invention relates to a printed circuit board capable of improving reliability of data communication and a display device having the printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) displays images using a liquid crystal having optical and electrical characteristics, such as refractive index anisotropy and dielectric anisotropy. The LCD has been widely used in various fields of art due to its advanced features such as light weight, thin thickness, low power consumption, and others compared to other display devices such as cathode ray tube (“CRT”) and plasma display panel (“PDP”).
The LCD is broadly employed in various image processing units, such as television set, notebook computer, monitor, etc., to display data processed in the image processing units. Image processing units that are capable of receiving and transmitting data through a wireless communication network have been researched and developed in accordance with progress of communication technologies.
That is, the image processing units for a wireless data communication include a built-in antenna to receive and transmit data through the antenna. An antenna is arranged adjacent to a circuit portion that drives the image processing units. For example, in a notebook computer, an antenna is positioned adjacent to a keypad that is used to input data or orders by user's operation, and circuit portions that control the image processing units are arranged under the keypad. Since the circuit portions generate a high frequency, a noise occurs in the antenna. Thus, the receiving and transmitting rate of the wireless data communication decreases, and reliability of data communication is deteriorated.